Southpark Drabbles
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: 100 word drabbles featuring various pairings such as: Creek, Style, Stenny, Bunny, Dip, etc.
1. Waspish: Style

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****Yet another of my 100 word drabbles. The word the random word generator provided me with this time was "waspish." **

"Stan, it's your turn to present you essay," Mr. Garrison called out to the black haired boy.

Stan willingly stood and began to recite, "My love is a fairly **waspish** person. He's not that tall, yet he has a slender build, though he's not anorexic. His temper is as fiery as the curly read hair on his head…and in his pants-…"

"Stanley! You can not say that at school!" Mr. Garrison quickly interrupted the grinning student.

"The essay was on the word '**waspish**' and this was the only way I could describe it!" Stan protested winking at a blushing Kyle.

**.END.**


	2. Incogitant: Bunny

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****Another 100 word drabble. This time the word generator gave me the word "incogitant."**

Tears streamed freely down Butters' face as he raced away from the scene he had just witnessed. Sure, he knew he wasn't the only one Kenny was screwing, but when he saw Kenny just now kissing Heidi Turner a pang echoed through his heart. Kenny looked so _**into **_the kiss and he couldn't remember a time Kenny had ever looked like that with him.

"Whoa, Butters, what happened man?" Stan stumbled backwards as the blonde raced into him.

Butters glared through his tears up at Stan, releasing a vulgar word in his anger, "Your friend, Kenny, is an incogitant bastard!

END.


	3. Leaden: Bunny

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****Another 100 word drabble. This time the word generator gave me "leaden." **

Kenny sat on his tattered couch, staring blankly at the flashing television screen before him. For some reason he felt leaden, as if someone had dropped a huge weight on him and he couldn't move. At first he though it was the pills he'd popped earlier but realization quickly sunk in as to what the real reason was.

Butters had just broken up with him, claiming to have found "love" or some bullshit like that in Clyde.

They'd been together a year and Butters had just dropped this ball. That's why he'd attempted to get stoned on cheap over-the-counter meds.

END.


	4. Mitty: Bunny

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****Another 100 word drabble. The word generator gave me the word "mitty" this time. Yea its a real word! haha**

Butters fidgeted in his seat as the bus bumped along the highway. He was on his way to Denver, for no apparent reason. However, when he sat down, an unexpected person joined him on the seat shortly afterwards.

It was Kenny, Butters' long time crush.

"So, Butters, why are you going to Denver?"

Butters twitched upon hearing the boy speak his name. His blood would've been all in his face if it weren't already occupied with something else in his nether regions. Kenny was just making small talk but it still made him nervous. He'd always been a mitty person.

END.


	5. Skein: Creekomas

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****Another 100 word drabble. This time the word generator gave me the word "skein"...no I didn't just misspell "skin" XD. **

Craig stood in his doorway, staring at the two blondes who lay on the bed, deeply asleep. Their bare legs were in a skein, though it was probably unknown to the two boys. Craig felt his groin twitch in excitement as he noticed the slight hard-on Tweek donned between his thighs. Because of his twitching, even when he was asleep, and the skeined legs, the friction against his member had inevitably caused that hard-on.

Craig allowed his hand to slip down his bare chest, underneath his pants waistband. Not wanting to wake the boys his hand would have to suffice.

END.


	6. Virtuoso: Dip

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****Another 100 word drabble. This time the word generator gave me the word "virutoso." **

It was around sixth grade that Pip had decided to take up art. It was a great release for him after a day of dealing with all the crap the other kids delivered him.

He sat in his room, staring out his window at the freshly fallen snow. It was one of those days where he was at a complete loss on what to draw. He wasn't too worried about this minor art block because Damien was coming over later. Damien liked to call Pip his "little virtuoso." This always cheered Pip up, giving him renewed inspiration for his art.

END.


	7. Webliography: Creek

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****Another 100 word drabble. This time the word generator gave me the word "webliography." It was a really hard word to incorporate into a story DX**

"Cr-Craig! Erg! W-where were you today?! You weren't gah! At school!" Tweek's nervous habit of twitching escalated as the front door to Craig's house opened.

A slight blush tinged Craig's cheeks as he allowed the spastic blonde inside.

"I was looking at a webliography of…p-porn!" Craig blurted, unable to think of another excuse for his absence.

"P-porn?! Agh!" Tweek twitched, accidentally biting his lip, drawing blood.

Craig had actually been surfing for a birthday present for his twitchy lover. He leaned forward, licking the droplets of blood from Tweek's lower lip, eyes widening as Tweek fainted limply forward onto him.

END.


	8. Dysphoria: Stenny

**AUTHORS NOTE : Another 100 drabble based on a random word from the random word generator. This time it gave me "dysphoria" to work with!**

"Hey, Stan, can I talk to you man?" Kenny pulled aside the raven haired boy after lunch.

He was in a complete state of dysphoria. Ever since this morning, he had carefully planned out how he was going to do this…how he was going to ask out one of his best friends.

"Stan, I've been wanting to ask you something," Kenny fumbled with the strings of his parka, nervously.

Stan tilted his head in curiosity, "What is it?"

"Will you…" Kenny bit his lip as his nerve gave out.

Instead, he leaned over Stan, violently pressing their warm lips together.

END.


	9. Detente: Cryde

**AUTHORS NOTE:****This time the word generator gave me the word "detente". : **

Clyde and Craig had been arguing for months over who should be able to date their mutual friend, Tweek. However, recently, a turn of events had brought the two rivals close than ever.

"Why Kenny? Why not one of us?" Clyde sobbed onto Craig's slumped shoulder.

Tears clogging Craigs throat made it so he was unable to reply. He leaned his head tenderly onto Clyde's. Craig had a sudden flashback of how he and Clyde used to be the best of friends in elementary. This detente was bringing them back together.

He sat, smiling grimly at the lone happy memory.

END.


	10. Lissotrichous: Dip

**AUTHORS NOTE: Another 100 word drabble. This time the word generator gave me the word "lissotrichous." It was a hard word to spell more than to make it into a story XD. **

Damien stared at the lissotrichous blonde. His face twisted in concentration as he wrapped Damien's sprained ankle.

"You don't have to do that y'know. It'll heal quicker than you humans," it seemed he could never be nice when speaking to Pip.

It had to be a pride thing because he was actually quite fond of the awkward British boy.

Pip tossed his blonde hair out of his face, looking up at Damien, "I don't mind, it was my fault you fell anyways.

"Do you…straighten your hair?" Damien unexpectedly changed the subject.

"No…it's naturally like this," Pip blushed continuing his work.

END.


	11. Brass Collared: Creek

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Another 100 word drabble I did. The random word generator gave me "brass collared." 8D

"Tweek."

"Gah! Wh-what?!" Tweek nearly lept out of his seat in fright.

He and craig were sitting on his bed watching the elections on TV.

"Tweek, c-can I kiss you? For luck I mean…Obama HAS to win!" Craig stared intently at the blonde.

Tweek had never been brass-collared like many others, but he knew Craig was really into this political stuff and he wanted to help him as much as possible.

Tweek nervously rose to his knees, pressing a twitchy kiss to the other boys' lips.

"Thanks," Craig grinned as Tweek pulled away shyly.

Obama would win now for sure.

END.


	12. Hardscrabble: Bunny

**AUTHORS NOTE: Another of my 100 word drabbles. This time the word generator gave me the word "hardscrabble."**

"So how'd it go with Butters this weekend?" Stan inquired as the boys sat their lunch table.

Kenny sighed, the frustration from the previous weekend coming back full swing.

"It was a God damn hardscrabble moment, man! I mean, I heard it was hard to get with Butters, but I'd never tried that hard to get somebody into bed in my life!"

Kyle snickered, "You may be good at those kinds of things, but Butters is even better at resisting. So how far did you get with him anyways?"

"All I got was a God damned fucking kiss…on the cheek."

END.


	13. Tomorrow: Style

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I've been in a bit of a writer's block lately. So I've been doing these short 100 word stories where it would be based around a word I got from a random word generator. Hopefully this will help me get back in the groove of things. ANYWAYS so the word this one was based on is "tomorrow."

Tomorrow seemed like centuries away. Kyle sighed, staring out his bedroom window as the rain drizzled down the chilled glass panes.

"Southpark is so boring," he mumbled aloud, toying with the window shades.

He was anxious for tomorrow. It was his best friend, Stan's birthday. Stan would be turning sixteen, so Kyle was determined to make it special, though he had yet to decide what to do. Make him a cake, maybe? That seemed a little too girly, plus, he had never been the best at baking. Ramen had always been his forte.

Oh well, tomorrow was still far away.

**End.**


	14. Equivalent: Creek

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****This is just a quick 100 word drabble I did to help kill my writers block. I used a random word generator to help me with what the story should be about. The word came up "Equivalent" so here it is!**

Craig gnawed his lip nervously. His anxiety lately had risen to an amazing peak. Arguably, it was the equivalent of the stress Tweek always seemed to be under. Maybe since they had now started going out, Tweek's twitchy personality had leaked into his own personality. He grinned, thinking about the spasmatic blonde. His nerves seemed to calm down significantly as his thoughts maneuvered over memories of the boy's mannerisms.

He realized that no matter how anxious he became, his actions would most likely never be an equivalent to Tweek's. This thought caused him to feel almost bad for his friend.

**End.**


	15. Neophyte: Craimas

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****This time the word was "neophyte." It was a fun word to do XD. Are you guys learning new words by reading these? LOL Also, I hope "disorder" isn't an inappropriate word for turrets. If so, please let me know. I don't want to offend anybody DX  
**

Thomas shivered with anticipation, vulgar words occasionally slipping from his lips due to his turrets.

"Nervous?" Craig's voice floated up to his ears in the dark.

Thomas shivered under the other boys touch, and gave a small squeak, "Ye-yea…"

Compared to most other teenagers, Thomas was still a neophyte to these sexual things. Because of his turrets he never really got out to meet people. Craig was one of the few "normal" people who could tolerate him and his disorder. Although a little embarrassing, Thomas was glad that Craig was the one he was having his first sexual experience with.

END.


	16. Philogyny: Dip

**AUTHORS NOTE: **What the hell, that word was a bitch to spell. Also, a few people have requested that I post the definitions to the words, so startingggg NOW I'm going to be doing that.

**Definition:**  
_Philogyny: The love of women._

_

* * *

  
_

Pip lay asleep, curled up to the bare chest of Damien. Damien grinned to himself as he fingered the silky blonde hair of the other boy.

Damien had never been much of a philogynist. Women were just so damned annoying and they always had something to bitch about.

While Pip had a girlish figure and features; he still retained a certain manliness to him that attracted Damien beyond all reason. He laughed quietly, remembering the day that Pip had confessed to him. It was the same day that he had hurt his ankle and Pip had wrapped it for him.

END.


	17. Diameter: Bunny

_Diameter: A straight line passing through the center of a figure or body._

**_AUTHORS NOTE: _haha I actually really like this one, though I wish I could've used more than 100 words!**

"Ugh, I don't understand this at all," Butters groaned miserably.

"What problem are you on?" Kenny leaned sideways so that he was closer to Butters' paper. They were currently hannging out in Kennys shabby room working on their math homework. So far, sixth grade was turnging out to be a lot more difficult than they had heard.

"Oh, diameters. Well the best way to explain is to show you. Stand up." Butters nervously obeyed.  
Grinning, Kenny placed his hands on either side of Butters' hips and traced inwards to the middle, "The line going through the middle of the object is the diameter."

Butters nodded, blushing and returned to sitting.

END.


	18. Up: Style

_Up: An upward course or slope._

**_AUTHORS NOTE: The flying tomatoe is otherwise known as Shaun White. He's the master of everything with a board from skateboarding to snowboarding. i could watch him for days *swoon*_**

_________________________________________________

Stan shivered, rubbing his gloved hands together swiftly.

"It's gonna take forever to get up there. Look at all these damn people," Kyle complained, stamping his boots in the snow.

"Yea, since when do so many people come to see the X Games?" Stan eyed the crowd wearily.

"Ever since that fucking flying tomatoe became all popular with the chicks! Damn it, were gonna freeze to death!" Kyle ducked his neck into his snow jacket so as to keep warm.

Stan laughed at his friends rage, "Don't worry Kyle, I will keep you warm." He moved visibly close to emphasise.

END


	19. Fancy: Creek

**FANCY**

**_  
I hope by saying "Brits" i'm not offending anybody. Maybe I should change it? If I get complaints then i'll change it lol. This one flowed really well...or so I thought but maybe i'm wrong XD  
And i don't think i used the word right LOL -phail-_**

_DEFINITION  
Fancy: To believe without evidence or certainty._

_Disclaimer: I do not own south park or any of its characters._

* * *

"Tweek, did you know today is 'talk like a Brit' day?" Craig grinned down at his shaky companion who was resting his head in the crook of Craigs arm.

Tweek gazed up at Craig, his expression twitching unbelievably fast.

"R-really?!" his voice came out a high pitched squeak.

Craig nodded, "Aye! Now, would you fancy a dip in the lake?"

A grin curved the edges of Tweeks lip at the sound of his friends rusty accent. He grabbed the hand being offered him and Craig quickly yanked him to his feet.

"I would also fancy a kiss," Tweek grinned sheepishly.

END.


	20. Purport: Twenny

**PURPORT**

**DEFINITION**

**Purport: To convey or profess outwardly as the intention. To claim.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park or any of its characters. **

_**AUTHORS NOTE: Poor Kenny…an unrequited love!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Tweek, dude, you have got to learn to purport your feelings! How else is Craig going to know you dig him?" Kenny instructed.

"B-but how do I do that?" Tweek questioned, fumbling with his twitching hands.

"Tweek, I love you! I've loved you since the time your parents gave in to those corporate biggots!" Kenny grabbed his friends shoulders, clenching them dramatically.

"Wh-what?!" Tweek practically shouted, clearly confused.

"Chill, I was giving you an example! Except you shoul dprobaby tell him how you started liking him," Kenny suggested.

Tweeks eyes brightened visibly and he eagerly hugged his orange parkaed friend.

END.


	21. Fever: Cryde

**FEVER**

**PAIRING: **_Cryde_

**DEFINITION: **_A rise in body temperature above the normal state._

**AUTHORS NOTE: **guh genericwordtime  
even though the tough words are tough i think i like them better because it gives them that originality. But whatev this is fun too :  
Truthfully, I'm not a huge Cryde fan...I still can't decide who I like Clyde with the best.

**

* * *

  
**

"Dude, where the fuck is Craig? Our group will lose points if all of our members arent here," Token cursed, throwing clyde an accusatory glance.

Clyde frowned, "It's not MY fault! He stayed home because he has a fever!"

"You always know what's goin' on with him. What's up with that?" Tokens anger faded to a teasing grin.

Clyde took to shuffling their note cards as he searched for an answer that sounded believable, "I dunno dude. We hang out a lot. We've been frinends since way bay."

Token snickered quietly, "Yea, okay man. Whatever you have to tell yourself."

END


	22. Insupportable: Bunny

**INSUPPORTABLE**

**PAIRING: **_Bunny_

**DEFINITION: **_Insupportable: Unendurable_

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_I feel kinda bad for Butters cuz Kenny sounds kinda mean at the end. And Cartman doesn't sound mean enough!! Also, did anyone else notice i didn't notice Butters' name in the fanfic? haha oops oh well._

_

* * *

  
_

"If I have to be his partner one more time, I'm going to fucking explode," Kenny ruffled his hair in frustration.

Cartman smirked, "C'mon Kenny. We all know he must not be THAT insupportable because you don't seem to mind making out with him during gym class."

Kennys eyes widened before breaking out in a laugh, "Shit, you saw that? Well I guess the monkey's out of the bottle now!"

"Hey fellas what are you talkin about?" a peppy voice sounded beside the conversing boys.

"Speak of the fucking devil!" Kenny grinned and pulled the boy down to his lips.

END.


	23. Refrigerate: Cryde

**REFRIGERATE**

**PAIRING: **_Cryde_

**DEFINITION: **_Refrigerate – To chill or freeze for refrigeration._

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_Oh man haha I feel so bad. I hate Craig's 'rents so I always make them seem like bad guys when I write about them but in the end it just ends up hurting poor Craig lol. Oh and this is a continuation of "Fever." _

_

* * *

  
_

"Craig, your fever is going to get worse if you don't let me fix you something," Clyde protested. He had come over after school to find his friend in even worse shape than he had left him.

Craig coughed weakly, "My parents don't keep much food you have to refrigerate because they are rarely home so it would go bad. Al we have is like…bread."

Clyde frowned, "Don't they know they have a kid? I'll be back, I promise to find something."

A hand on Clyde's shirt stopped him.

"Don't leave right now, Clyde, please."

Clyde easily gave in.

END.


	24. Fringe: Stenny

**FRINGE**

**PAIRING: **_Stenny_

**DEFINITION: **_Fringe – The edge of something._

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_I thought this one turned out pretty cute. I used to not like this pairing much because I'm a pretty devoted to Style. But I got into somehow._

_

* * *

  
_

Kenny snickered, trying to hide it behind his hand, "You look good, Stan. The blue fringe really brings out your eyes."

Stan glowered at his friend's reflection in the mirror, "Kenny, shut up. It's not my fault they picked me to be fucking Juliet in that damn play."

Kenny chortled, leaning over Stan's chair, "Aw don't be angry at your Romeo. I'll make sure you're glad you were picked to be Juliet by the time we're done. Now, I think we should practice the kissing scene."

Stan laughed, trying to ward off Kenny's wandering hands, "Sorry, Romeo, none for you!"

END


	25. Handwriting: Crenny

**HANDWRITING**

**PAIRING: **_Crenny_

**DEFINITION: **_Handwriting – Writing done by hand._

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_I never really thought about this pairing but now that I am thinking about it….I really love it. I think I just love pairing Kenny with everybody haha. _

_

* * *

  
_

"Craig, please? Your handwriting looks almost exactly like my moms. What have I got to do to get you to forge it for me?" a flustered Kenny waved the paper in his friends face.

Craig blushed at the first thought that came to mind. He swiftly brushed it away.

"Fine. You're good at history right? Help me prepare for the next exam and I'll do it," Craig finally agreed, holding out his hand.

Kenny's face brightened with a relieved grin, "Okay, deal! Thank you, man!"

Craig's face flushed, though he rolled his eyes nonchalantly as he signed the false signature.

END.


	26. Payback: Style

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****I just got done watching Zack and Miri Make a Porno. That movie is just so rad in every way. When payback was my word I was immediately inspired by this movie. So uh...enjoy!**

**PAYBACK - Something given in return, compensation.**

_pairing: Style_

_

* * *

  
_

"What the hell was that for, you dick?!" Kyle shouted, wiping blood from his busted lip.

"How come I saw you and Kenny swapping spit last night?!" Stan ignored the question, punching the wall behind Kyles head.

Kyles expression turned quickly from surprise to fury, "why does it matter?! You and that beret wearing bitch do it all the time!"

"So now you are doing this as payback?!"

"You are so fucking conceited. Why don't you go run to that pussy weilding bitch! When you chose her over me, whatever I do is no longer your business. Fuck you, Stan!"

**END.**


	27. Oneiromancy: Twenny

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****What a weird work. The ending is weird because...well 100 words is not easy lol. Excuses excuses....**

**_ONEIROMANCY - The practice of predicting the future by interpreting dreams._**

_Pairing: Twenny_

_

* * *

  
_

"Hey, Tweek, so you're really good at that oneiromancy stuff, or whatever it's called, right?" Kenny questioned as he sat down next to his fellow blonde.

Tweek shifted in his desk, twitching as per usual, "Y-yea. Why?"

"Well, I had this dream last night about me...and you."

"What happened?"

"Well, we were fucking."

"Ergh! Ah, K-kenny!"

"I know! It's weird, because you're dating Craig. So I'm just wondering why the hell I'm having these dreams!"

"Kenny, I d-d..." Tweek began, but was cut off by another voice.

"Tweek, can we talk?" It was Craig's voice. The blondes exchanged glances.

END.


End file.
